


We'll Stay Together

by DaisyBoyofMine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyBoyofMine/pseuds/DaisyBoyofMine
Summary: Five years and separated siblings. Concerned sisters scared for their sorrowed brothers. Matching platinum hair and two different shades of brown hair. Emi and Yuuri will stay together, and Victor and Eva will grow closer.





	

Emi Katsuki was tired. Jump after jump, fail after fail. She finally gave up. She could never be her brother. She hadn't seen him in five years after he mysteriously left for Detroit one night, she never got to calling, writing, or even texting him since then. She ran a hand through her milky chocolate hair only to have her fingers get caught at the end and yanking her head to the side. She was seriously annoyed. Something about this week was off, whispers around town and her mother restless was enough to put her on edge. Plus her father hadn't drank in several days, something was most definitely going to happen. 

~

Yuuri sighed, flying takes a lot out of him. After accepting (barely) a crushing defeat at this year's grand prix final he decided to head home. He hadn't told Yuko, Minako, and definitely not Emi. He was ashamed about not telling her, that ate him up inside filling him with even more anxiety. Finally he arrived at the so familiar Hasetsu he called home. He missed so many things about home. The rather annoying seaguls, the delicious Katsudon, the misty ocean spray, and Emi. Damn he can't get Emi off his mind. He secretly hopes she won't be mad at him for leaving her. Wait, how much has she changed. These toxic thoughts plagued his mind.

~

Victor felt empty. Another season, another win. More gold, more money. He didn't want any of this any more. He wanted Yuuri. That hopelessly drunk man asking ,no, begging Victor to be his coach. Part of him found the disheveled and flushed man charming. Part of him hated himself for thinking of the things he wanted to do to Yuuri. Maybe Eva would be open to them moving to Japan for a while. Maybe Victor would take the time to actually be Yuuri's coach. Victor slammed his fist against the countertop. He wasn't frustrated, he was confused. For the first time in years he felt empty, confused , and scared. Victor thinks he might drink himself drunk tonight. It only helps for a limited amount of time, nonetheless it helps. Victor feels sorry, not for himself but for his sister Eva and the burden he's putting on her.

~

Victor was concerning Eva. She hadn't seen him look this empty since their parents passed away. She was worried, this effected her greatly. Victor has to be all right. She tied her platinum hair into a braid before throwing a pair of skates on. As stubborn as she was Victor told her he needed to be alone. After several moments of thinking she took her skates off and walked around. Eva was hit with a sudden thought. She remembered one competition she went to approximately a year ago. One skater caught her eye. Emi Katsuki. Not only now did she really that her idol was her brothers dreams sister. Oh how life was going to twist and turn and become complicated beyond return. Eva was excited, and felt meaning rush into her life. Hopefully Victor would choose the path that's right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions/tips/comments feel free to leave them down below. I may go back and edit this further later. As for the writing this is really my first actual fic I've posted. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
